The present invention relates to a convenience structure for mounting and applying window frame moldings, and more specifically to provide users with a window molding system for framing a window covering which helps the user save time, it provides variety, and a more organized window molding system.
Prior art structures for window frame moldings have been most rudimentary and disorganized, mostly consisting of a regular molding being nailed or glued around the perimeter of a window by an installer. Frame moldings utilized with window coverings are not purely for aesthetic purposes but are typically mounted about the periphery of a window opening and oriented to extend within the dimensions of the window opening to form a smaller opening to cover the light space between the outer edges of the window covering (typically horizontal blinds) and the window opening within which the window covering operates.
The provision of a window opening peripheral additional cover enables a typical horizontal blind window covering to operate much more efficiently in shutting out light in the closed position. Unwanted light which is eliminated includes light entering at the top of the channel support, sides of the channel supports, ends of the louvers and the ends and bottom of the base louver. Where the base louver either falls short of the bottom of the window opening or where the base louver is pivotally mounted by a hold down, significant light can enter at the base of the bottom louver. The window opening peripheral additional cover significantly contributes to light blockage at the bottom of the window covering.
Aside from both functionality and aesthetics the question of replacement is an important one. Replacement can be required due to damage or due to the desire for aesthetic change. Where conventional window opening peripheral additional cover is custom made and fitted into an opening replacement is not only expensive and burdensome, but can cause significant damage to the surrounding wall areas. As a result, replacement of conventionally installed window opening peripheral additional cover members will include a second custom installation as well as surrounding wall repair.
When the user desires to change or remove the molding because of color, style or damage to the molding, the wall segment around the window""s perimeter will have nail holes, chipped wall board around the nail holes, and the existing nail holes cannot be re-used because of enlargement or damage to the material. Plus the removed molding will be ruined and most un-usable.
When removing window moldings which were installed using glue or glue like substances, wall areas may be left with glue residue and debris, meaning that the installer will now have to put extra effort into plastering, cleaning, and stripping the area before new window moldings can be used.
Most window moldings today are usually made out of wood, a material which is not very durable and cannot fully withstand many climate variations, temperatures, and everyday exposure to the elements. When typical window moldings remain in a normal setting such as a house, the window moldings can be easily ruined by everyday occurrences such as water damage, thermal cracking, wood rot, bowing and fracturing, children""s abuse of the molding, chipped paint, and termites.
For a premises owner, or user, to replace the damaged window moldings with new ones, the user would have to destructively remove the damaged moldings (as described above), buy new moldings, have an installer install them or begin measuring and cutting them for a custom installation. This can be very costly and time consuming for the user.
Another impracticality of window moldings is, especially since moldings are usually made out of wood, that they are less durable and the cost of manufacture is much greater than manufacturing and molding plastic, metal, synthetic, and fiberglass materials.
Most window moldings are meant to be permanent fixtures around the window. This has a disadvantage in that the user can""t easily change the color or style. If a user wishes to change the room colors by painting the room, and wants to match the moldings to the new paint, the moldings will look messy and unprofessional after being painted, especially if they cannot be removed to paint them throughly.
The ability to, in a organized and easy manner, change or remove window moldings is an advantage which is conventionally not available, or available at a reasonable cost.
What is therefore needed is a device or structure which can easily and affordably allow window moldings to be changed or removed in an organized manner. The device needs to be easy to use so it will be more convenient to use it. It needs to be easy to install and not messy so when the window molding is removed, users will not have to do a lot of preparation to install a different molding. The device needs to be simple and inexpensive, so the majority of the general public can afford it. The device needs to help in reducing the time and effort spent in removing, changing, and installing window moldings.
A window frame molding system with removeable and interchangeable moldings of the present invention provide an organizational system which can be used to install, change, and remove window frame moldings while not damaging the window frame itself.
The entire structure consists of mounting support members and finish members. The mounting members are typically four straight pieces of metal, plastic, synthetics, or wood, with the ends cut angularly at 45xc2x0, and which forms the mounting base of the structure. The finish members include typically eight pieces of metal, plastic, synthetics, or wood, four straight members and four corner members, to interfit as exterior molding members. Because of the variety of materials which can be used to make the window frame moldings, they are very inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
The window frame molding system is of simple construction and user-friendly. The system of mounting the molding pieces by placing the pieces on pegs and slide locking them into place with screws, is nearly foolproof, thus, users will not have a hard time using the window frame molding system. Plus, the way that the moldings slide-lock in to place is much easier than the usual conventional method of gluing or nailing the moldings into place around the window frame. Also, the slide lock method is not messy like the two conventional methods mentioned above.
Since the window frame molding system can be made out of many different types of material, such as, metal, synthetics, plastics, and wood, the window frame molding system should be rather inexpensive to manufacture. Also, all the materials which can be used in making the window frame molding system can be treated with sealants and preservers so they will not be damaged by rust, wood rot, or termites. Plus, since the window frame molding system is so inexpensive to produce, they can be manufactured in many different styles and patterns so the users will have more of a variety of window moldings to use, and will be able to change moldings when they change the molding surroundings such as, painting the room the window frame molding system is being used in.